bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Stats/Hidden Stats
Shot Speed Shot speed is a stat that increases the rate at which tears travel. An increased shot speed will also increase knockback from tears. Shot speed up will also decrease the effectiveness of A Lump of Coal, because with Lump of Coal, as damage increases with the duration tears are on screen, and because shot speed up decreases the amount of time tears are on screen, reducing damage. Calculations *Base: 1 *Modifiers **Speed Ball: +20% **Cat-O-Nine-Tails: +23% **Stem Cells: +16% **Toothpicks: +16% **Magic 8 Ball: +16% **Sacred Heart: -25% **Samson (Character Bonus): +31% *Shot speed cannot go over 1.4. Luck Luck, although not shown on the menu, affects the probability to find an item after clearing a room and also changes the probability of Tough Love making a tooth shot. Its base value is 0. Ironically, neither the Lucky Foot nor the Lucky Toe have an effect on Luck - the only way to change the Luck stat is by using the pills with which it is associated - Luck Up and Luck Down. Tough Love Tough Love will shoot teeth with a probability of 1/(10 - Luck). Effect on Room Clearing *When a room is cleared, a random decimal number between 0 and 1, chance, is generated. *Having the Lucky Foot will cause chance to be set to chance * 0.9 + 0.1. *Following this, the game repeats the same operation on chance if Luck is positive - chance is set to chance * 0.9 + 0.1. *However, if Luck is negative, Luck * 0.1 is subtracted from chance. Notably, this means that negative Luck will actually increase chance. *Having the Lucky Toe, positive luck, and the Lucky Foot will cause chance to be set to chance * 0.98 + 0.02. *Having the Lucky Toe but not one of the other 2 attributes will cause chance to be set to chance * 0.9 + 0.1. ''Chance'' *''Chance'' under 0.22 will result in no item being dropped *''Chance'' between .22 and .3 results in the following chain: **1/3 chance of a card being dropped **Else, 1/2 chance of a trinket being dropped **Else, a pill is dropped *''Chance'' between 0.3 and 0.45 results in a coin being dropped *''Chance'' between 0.45 and 0.6 results in a heart being dropped *''Chance'' between 0.6 and 0.8 - Currrent Chapter * 0.01 results in a key being dropped *''Chance'' between 0.8 - Currrent Chapter * 0.01 and .95 results in a bomb being dropped *''Chance ''above .95 results in a treasure chest being dropped. Notes *The challenge "7 Years Bad Luck" sets starting Luck to -2. Negative Luck Negative Luck (such as in "7 Years Bad Luck" challenge), ironically, actually increases the rate at which items drop upon clearing a floor. For example, having -2 Luck will result in no item dropping 2.5% of the time - a staggeringly low percentage. However, having negative luck in tandem with the Lucky Foot, the Lucky Toe, or both will severly drop the chance of obtaining a card, trinket, or pill, sometimes even removing the possibility if Luck is sufficiently negative. Luck is shown in rebirth Special The Special stat, which has a starting value of 0, is used for determining the chance that a special item will be created in an item creation process like the opening of a Golden Chest or the entering of an Angel Room. The lower the Special stat is, the higher the chance that a special item will appear. Special and Item Generation *When an item is generated, if it is not special, it is spawned. *When an item is generated, if it is special, the chance that it is generated again is 1 - 1 / (1.2 + Special * 3). **This means at the start, there is an 83.3% chance of keeping a generated special item, but after picking up just one, this chance falls to 23.8% *If an item is special and not obtained by a Deal With the Devil, Special is incremented by 1. My Reflection only adds 0.2 to Special. *Samson spawns with Bloody Lust, meaning his special counter starts at 1 and therefore has a 23.8% chance to keep any special items which are generated instead of the 83.3% which all other characters start with. Special Items *3 Dollar Bill *Blood Of The Martyr *Bloody Lust *Brother Bobby *Chemical Peel *Cupid's Arrow *Daddy Longlegs *Dead Dove *Distant Admiration *Dr Fetus *Epic Fetus *Fate *Growth Hormones *Guppy's Hair Ball *Holy Grail *Ipecac *Jesus Juice *Little Chubby *Little Gish *Little Steve *Loki's Horns *Magic Mushroom *Max's Head *Mom's Contacts *Mom's Eye *Money Equals Power *My Reflection *Number One *Ouija Board *Pentagram *Prayer Card (Marked as a special item in the game's code, but does not actually count as a special item when picked up) *Pyro *Raw Liver *Robo-Baby *Sacred Heart *Sister Maggy *Small Rock *SMB Super Fan! *Speed Ball *Spider's Bite *Spoon Bender *Steven *Stigmata *Super Bandage *Technology *Technology 2 *The Black Bean *The Common Cold *The Halo *The Inner Eye *The Mulligan *The Parasite *The Sad Onion *The Wafer *Toothpicks *Tough Love *Wiggle Worm Category:Stats